


Escaping Heaven's Boredom

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: An Angel bored in Heaven decides to cast herself out of Heaven for a night with the King of Hell, Crowley.





	Escaping Heaven's Boredom

I should have known it was an ambush but I was so bored up in Heaven that I went anyways. One of my loyal followers had suddenly began praying to me after a long period of absence. When I went to visit her, she was surrounded by demons and I had found myself in an angel’s trap. The demons put me in handcuffs with angel weakening sigils. The demons then dragged me to Hell, where I now stood in front of the King of Hell, Crowley.

"Not my best plan, but it seemed to have worked very well. What do you think Mariel?" Crowley said.

“Honestly you could have just sent me a letter and I would’ve come running.” I said with a shrug. “And the handcuffs are a little unnecessary since I don't plan on going anywhere.”

He studied me, then waved his subordinates away. He then snapped his fingers and my handcuffs disappeared, only to be replaced with a collar around my neck.

“Why aren't you going to run? Most angels would put up a fight.” he said.

“Things are so boring up there. Father is who knows where doing who knows what, so some angels are trying to replace him and it’s quite tiring. I was also stuck dealing with all the souls - which lost its appeal about 10 centuries or so ago by the way.” I said, moving towards the throne. Feeling adventurous, I dropped myself into his lap, kicking my feet up on one of the arms.

“Well aren't you a bold one?”

“Is that a problem?” I asked, batting my eyelashes. He clenched his jaw and snapped his fingers again, this time a leash forming. He grabbed the leash roughly so that I was mere inches from his face.

“What are you playing at?” he growled.

“I want you to get cast me out of Heaven. Defile me, desecrate me, and use me.”

“Well,” he started. “How can I refuse such an enticing demand?”

Crowley looked into my eyes and kissed me. The feelings that were building up inside me seemed to melt away with his kiss. He took control of my mouth with his and was quite dominating, his beard scratching at my soft skin in a way that made me want more of him. Crowley broke the kiss and a very strong feeling of lust began to build up in my body. I needed more, my body needed more, and pleasure was nothing but a drug I was chasing after like a silly human.

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?" Crowley asked before he snapped his fingers, teleporting us to his bedroom. I didn’t know what exactly Crowley wanted me to do, so I waited for him to make the first move.

He studied me carefully, then took a step back.

"I wonder," he started. "What does an angel wear under their robes?"

My face flushed red with embarrassment and I awkwardly tugged at my white robes. I wasn’t sure what he expected but I was certain he would be disappointed. Although undergarments were a human invention, some of the angels had taken a liking to wearing them. Some angels chosen colourful and extravagant undergarments while I usually chose something plain and white. Boring, as humans would say. I sighed and began removing my robes, dropping them to the ground. I took a deep breath and kept my arms at my sides as I felt Crowley’s eyes observing my body. I wondered if he was trying to find any flaws.

"Your undergarments are underwhelming in comparison to you." he said, as he began circling me. I kept my gaze locked forward, as I felt too flustered to look him in the eyes.

I felt his hand grab my hip while his other hand moved my hair away from my neck. I felt his warm breath against my skin and it sent tingles down my spine. I felt his lips against my neck and I sighed softly.

  "So responsive." he crooned. I felt his mouth move upward and his teeth grazed my shoulder. Unexpectedly, he bit my shoulder and I yelped in pain, trying to move out of his grasp.

"Now, now pet," he whispered into my ear. "What’s a bit of pleasure without pain?"

"Sadistic bastard," I muttered and he stepped back.

 Before he had time to react, I moved forward, cupped his face in my hands and kissed him hard. In that moment I realized that I wanted him, even if it would cost me my place in heaven.

 As we kissed, I moved my hands to knot my fingers in his hair and his hands moved to my hips, which he gripped tightly. He broke the kiss, then pushed me backwards onto the bed.

He remained standing at the end of the bed and looked down at me.

“Hmm. What to do with you.” he pondered. He then moved to the side of the bed and gestured towards the headboard. “Move up here and place your hands up.”

I did as he said and he then removed his tie and tied my hands to the headboard.

“Is it too tight?” he asked.

 “No.” I said, shaking my head.

 “Good girl.” he said, admiring his handiwork. “Now tell me what you want.”

“Anything please,” I begged

“I think you should be more specific,” he said, moving to lie down next to me. He slowly began caressing my inner thigh.

“I want you to fuck me.” I said. He lazily began tracing a finger further up my thigh, but stopped just before he reached my entrance.

“I didn’t hear a please.” he teased.

“Please Crowley, I need you to please fuck me.” I begged.

“Good pet.” he said and snapped his fingers, magically removing my undergarments.

He moved a finger towards my entrance and began to tease me, causing me to squirm with an aching pleasure.

“Please.” I moaned and he slowly pushed his finger into me which caused me to let out a soft moan. He slowly quickened his pace, causing me to whimper. He continued to lazily finger fuck me until I began begging.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” he said and began removing his clothes. He started with his tie, which he then used to blindfold me. I started to complain but I felt a slap on my thigh, which shut me up. I felt the weight on the mattress shift and felt Crowley’s hot breath on my neck, which aroused me further. He wasted no time in fucking me, to which I emitted whimpers and moans of pleasure.

Crowley would switch between fucking me senseless to slowly teasing me, which was both driving me crazy and bringing me towards my limit.

“Crowley, harder.” I begged and he complied, driving me over the edge. After a few more thrusts, Crowley finished with a moan.

He moved to lie next to me and undid my bindings.

“I guess you won’t be allowed back into Heaven after this.” he said with a smirk.

“If Hell is this fun, I doubt I’ll want to ever go back.”

 


End file.
